


Writer's block

by Izumi_Secchan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Secchan/pseuds/Izumi_Secchan
Summary: Recently Leo has been acting strange. He's not his usual noisy cheerful self, and it's making Knights worryーespecially Izumi.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 14





	Writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> Oho

Tsukasa saw Leo sitting at a nearby bench just besides the fountain with music sheets scattered all over the floor. 

Tsukasa sighed and approached his senior. "Leo-san you can't just composer anywhere you like. You're making a mess please pick this up." 

"Uh-huh, I will, so shut up will you?" Leo said, biting his nail. "Tch, no this isn't right.." he said as he scribbled through the music sheet and threw it with the rest of the piles of music sheets besides him. 

Tsukasa sighed again, "Alright then, I'll be on my way now, Leo-san" 

Again the next day Tsukasa spotted Leo once again. This time at the es lobby scratching his head, as he keeps on tapping his pen onto the table, looking at the blank music sheet. 

Tsukasa didn't think of it that much not until he saw his senior about to bite his hands. He quickly approached Leo and stopped him biting his hand. 

"Whaーwhy'd you slapped my hand!?" 

"Because you were about to bite your hand" 

"Oh, am I? I didn't know since once I'm absorbed with composing I lose control over reality hehe~" Leo said, laughing, "So I didn't know what I was doing!" 

"But Leo-san, you haven't even write anything at all? The music sheet is blank." Tsukasa pointed out, "Are you perhaps feeling down or something?" 

"Huh? Impossible! I am perfectly fine!" Leo said, "Hey, don't you have something to take care of with the, uhhh, the new recruits?" 

"Oh yeah, I do. Well, then I'll be going now, Leo-san" 

"Yeah, yeah, bye!"

━━━━━━━━

A while after the meeting, Tsukasa, called his senior, Izumi. 

_"You called? What do you need, Kasa-kun?"_

"It's about Leo-san." 

_"Ah, Leo-kun? Yeah I know, he's been feeling down for the past few days. Did he bother you? If so, sorry about that."_

"Sena-senpai aren't you the one who is suppose to look after Leo-san?" 

_"Yeah? I know that, but as you can see I am super busy with my modeling job and I rarely have time for myself too. But I'm trying my best, ok?"_

"Well, you should've try even harder." 

_"..Do you think its **that** easy?"_

"Is giving someone time and affection that hard for you? You told us you'll take care of Leo-san, so please do it properly" 

_"Oh? If its easy then you should do it yourself. You have no idea how I am trying my best to get Leo-kun back to his normal self. Do you think I can just turn a depressed person back to their normal self in just one night? I can't just bidibadibu his depression like that and be all 'Tada~ it's gone!"_

"No it's not like thaー" 

_"Just. Just trust me on this one ok? And remember just because you are the new king that doesn't mean you can treat me like a peasant who can't do things right. I'm your senior remember? Respect me will you? Just who raised you to the person you are right now except for your parents? Me."_

"I'm sorry Sena-senpai.." 

_"Yeah, no it's ok I am also at fault here, so I'm sorry too. Was I a little bit too harsh?"_

"..No, not really" 

_"Well, then, uhh.. I have to get going. Goodbye, Kasa-kun"_

━━━━━━━━

Izumi just got back from work and headed straight to the es dormitory, to of course, check on Leo. 

He is very well awared that the orange haired male is going throught that state again. After all, they living in the same house back at Florence. 

As much as he wants to take him out on a date or something to make him feel better. He's been so busy from all the jobs he has been taking. Of all times that this may happen, does it have to be this very moment? Really? 

Anyways, before he went to the es dormitory, he first went to a mall to buy food or something that may cheer up Leo. And that was really a pain in the ass. Knowing Leo he will gladly accept everything he receives with kindness no matter how shitty and ugly it may be. He wants to give him something that he likes, something that will make him go kaboom in just a minute. A bomb? Of course not. 

After a while of searching through almost the whole fcking mall. Izumi have finally found something that Leo might like. Like really really like like. But he isn't sure about this one. Though it might work. 

  
Knocking at the door of Leo's dorm room, he was greeted by a blonde haired tiny little child. 

"Oh, Izumi-chin? Good evening, what brings you here?" 

Ah, I mean a blonde haired tiny little man. 

"Good evening to you too Nazunyan. Is Leo-kun here? I'm just going to give his dinner"

"Yeah, he's right there." Nito said, as he pointed at the orange haired male sitting at the sofa right besides his bed. "Well, then I'll get going now. I have to meetup with, Mika-chin, for some stuff" he said, and left. 

He stepped inside and placed his bag right besides Leo's bed. 

"Leo-kun, I bought you dinner and some stuff." He said, 

Leo didn't respond and kept on rummaging through the the piles of music sheets infront of him. "No, no, no, no.. this isn't right. I can do better than thisーcome on, Leo Tsukinaga write something..!" He mumbles to himself. 

But Izumi could hear it loud and clearly. 

"Sena? What are you doing here?" 

"Visiting. Just checking if you're alright thats all." 

"Oh, I see" Leo said as he switch his attention back the blank music sheet infront of him. Hands shaking as he keeps on tapping his pen onto his head. 

Izumi looked at him in guilt and regret. Seeing this again, he can't help but to think of the past. Where he refused to stretch his hand out towards Leo, afraid that if he do he might just hurt him again. 

But now, that's not the case here anymore. Chess is no more. Everything had change and so as them. 

"...So, um what's bothering you this time? I've been seeing you looking all stressed that usual." 

"..Was I being a burden to the rest of you? Sorry about that, i'll try to behave myself next time." 

"That was not I asked for." Izumi said, "I asked what has been bothering you don't change the subject." 

"..." 

"It's just that.. I can't think of anything, Sena." Leo said,"I can't think of anything to compose. Everything feels like trash, even myself..I feel so useless." 

"You don't have to push yourself too hard. If you can't think of anything to write, it's fine." 

"But what about the songー" 

"We are more concern about you than the songs. The songs can wait, your mental health can't." Izumi said, 

He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder as he sat right next to him. "So the least you can do right now is rest." 

"..Yeah, I'll do that." Leo said, "But can you stay here for a while?" 

"Yeah, of course. I have nothing to do anyways." Izumi said, "Ah yeah, I brought food. You haven't eaten yet don't you? Here eat this before you go to sleep." 

Leo, nodded his head. 

"Sena what's wrong?" Leo asked, as he saw the grey haired male who kept on looking at something. 

"Huh? No, nothings wrong. Just keep on eating." Izumi said, 

"If you say so, then." Leo said, 

"..." 

"..."

"Wait here I'll go get something" Izumi said, 

"Um, ok sure?" 

Izumi took one final sigh. 

He gathered up all his cowardness away and threw it to the trash. He took out the thing he got for Leo and stood right infront of him. 

He took the thing out of the bag. 

Leo looked up, there he saw Izumi, with the softest smile he has never seen before, holding a 30 cm cat plush. 

"Sena?" 

"So uhh, I kinda wanna give you something to cheer you up, and since this thing look alot like Little Jhonny, so I thought you might like it. It's not much butーhere!" Izumi said, bowing his head, trying as much as possible to hide his blushing face. 

And then he heard a small giggle, until that giggle became even louder and louder. 

Leo smiled, "Sena you really are a very interesting person." He said, 

"Sh-shut up, and take the goddamn thing already..!" 

Leo laughed, "Alright, I will, I will! Wahahahaha!" He said, between laughs.

Even though Izumi very much wants to die right now. Somehow seeing Leo laughing so happily makes him so happy. Its better than seeing him breakingdown. 

"So, um do you like it?" 

"What do you mean I like it?" Leo said, hugging the plushie so tightly, "I love it! I love it so much! I love you too, Sena! Thank you so much, Sena!" he said, smiling as he threw the plushie on the air, catching it and then hugging it tightly. 

Izumi, smiled. "I'm glad then"

**Author's Note:**

> The new knights event gave me the feels so shut up ekbe


End file.
